


Hold Me Close, Hold Me Tight

by MapleLantern



Category: Children of the Corn - Stephen King, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Avunculicide, Corpse Desecration, Cults, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Matricide, Murder, Patricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: Hidden away from the rest of the world, deep in the corn fields, Hux hopes that what he told Kylo is true, and that his time won’t end on his birthday.





	Hold Me Close, Hold Me Tight

“Don’t wanna.” Kylo sulks, even as he hauls the body through the rows of corn. 

 

“Don’t be a baby.” Hux snaps, cross legged on the ground and carefully untangling a loop of barbed wire.

 

“We should just throw them out on the road.”

 

Hux sighs, watching as Kylo hauls the limp body onto the crossbar and holds it there for Hux to tie with wire. “That would make people come looking.”

 

Kylo huffs and goes quiet, but once the body is attached and he steps back to let Hux work, he begins to fidget again.

 

“You don’t have to do that to them.” He says, kicking at a stray stone as if he was seven rather than seventeen. 

 

“It’s what we’ve always done.” Hux counters, digging his smallest finger underneath the blank eyeball to help lever it out of the socket. “Don’t be a baby,” he repeats as he pops out the second, “the little ones don’t mind it.”

 

Kylo might have mumbled ‘whatever’ as he stomps back into the corn rows, making Hux roll his eyes. Admittedly Kylo is right about this part being unpleasant, it’s messy and smells bad in the noon heat, but it has to be done and would take unnecessary time to gather everyone. 

 

...and perhaps if he makes this offering himself, his work will be rewarded; Hux’s birthday is soon. 

 

The stomping returns and Kylo drops two dried husks at Hux’s feet, willing to help in some ways (turning his back as Hux inserts them into the open mouth) including fetching corn husks and securing offerings on their wooden stakes. He is a baby; still squeamish and  twisting fretfully at the shawl he still wears after all these years. Kylo had dealt with his uncle and his father without flinching, but then cried when he had to kill his momma. Hux had been the opposite, his father had been the one who cried when he saw Hux in the mirror. 

 

Hux surveys his handiwork for a few minutes, before turning back to Kylo.

 

“Come away.” He says, holding out his hand. “The corn is pleased.”

 

Kylo is silent the whole trek back to the village, which they reach at sun down, until his little daughter comes limping to him and holds out her arms to demand ‘up!’. He kisses her forehead and soothes her with murmurs of her name, letting Hux’s hand fall and turning to head towards the house they sleep in. 

 

Hux prefers to sleep in the barn, closer to the corn, and when hux climbs into the hay loft his own two children, their mothers long past the age of sacrifice, are asleep. Corvin, three, and Armie, two, are wrapped around each other in a blanket and snoring gently against the silence of the night. 

 

Hux joins them, hoping that what he told Kylo is true, and that his time with them won’t end when he turns nineteen. 


End file.
